Ultra Hero Taisen 2: The Universal Ultra Great Tournament!
__TOC__ , or Super Battle At The Multiverse, is a fan-made movie written by UltraGrenburr12678. Plot The figure known as the Fight King somehow abducts Ultras from many universes and forces them to fight in a huge tournament to ensure their own survival. Will our heroes make it out of this mess? Characters Good *Various Tsuburaya Ultras *Ultraman G'd **Primiteve **Original **Ultimate Final *Ultraman Spoiler **Base (Evolved) **Parodic Fusion *Nephthys *Ultraman Lightning **Adam **Normal **Attacker Armor *Ultraman Blizzard **Solid Type (Evolved) **Trinity *Ultraman Aegis **Normal **Miracle Noaegis *Ultraman Prime **Multi Type **Power Type **Sky Type *Ultraman Prince *Ultraseven AX *Ultraman Star *Ultraman Heckari *Ultraman Zora **Normal *Ultrmaan Junior *Ultraman Yugo **Alien *Ultraman Super Powered **Specium *Ultraman Magnus **Normal *Ultrawoman Tetra *Ultraman 0 **Normal *Ultraman Chosen One **Normal *Ultraman Tiga **Multi Type *Ultrawoman Zeperion **Acro Type *Ultraman Whatever *And more. Evil *Fight King *Yorjimborg *Ibilhakas *Souldjar *Minyen *Anonsah *Biuar *Lots of monsters Opening Prologue A certain white-coloured, dragon-looking robot fell from the sky and onto the ground, having come from a portal in the sky. It was one of the last of the Galactron, still operating after the end of Gilbaris. And then there was a flash of light, and there stood Ultraman G'd Primiteve. From his past experiences, he had already learned how to fight these things. Galactron tried extending its Galactron Shaft in an attempt to get a grip on G'd, but he did a backflip and dodged it. In response, Galactron fired its eye beams which G'd withstood, by blocking them with his hands, and then he jumped up, slamming his hands onto the top of Galactrons head. It released its gun hand attempting to shoot G'd from behind, but the hero let go of Galactron, rolled backwards, and caught the flying hand, which shot Galactron, but it had put up a barrier to protect itself. G'd then rammed the gun hand into Galactron's torso, blowing it up and knocking Galactron back a few steps. Before it could ready its next attack, G'd flew up and unleashed his Wrecking Ripper, cutting the robot's infamous tail off. Now that it was almost defenseless, G'd descended and shot his Wrecking Burst. Galactron tried to counter with a Galactron Spark, but G'd's beam was too powerful and it was destroyed. Victorious, Ultraman G'd flew away...but... Suddenly, a strange portal opened up and sucked him into another land. Part 1 When G'd was spit out into the other side, he fell on his face, he got up and saw...a whole lot of Ultras. They were in some sort of thing best described as a huge circular jail cell. It was bright, and had forcefields all around it. "G'd? G'd! Over here!" shouted Spoiler. "Oh hey Spoiler. You look...a bit different." "Yeah I got this upgrade thing a while back. Anyway, watch your head. Don't want anyone falling on you..." said Spoiler, as another Ultra just sucked in through a portal, fell on someone else. "Pretty cramped in here...anyway, what is this place?" replied G'd. "The heck would I know...We've been trying to get out of here for hours now, shooting ramming, doing whatever we could do but...looks like we're stuck here. Wait...why aren't you- oh wait nevermind." said Spoiler, while G'd was forced into his original form. "I- huh- WHAT?!" "Yeah, something weird about this place - stops form changes and stuff." "How- what- HUH?!" "yep..." "Sitting around doing nothing...won't get us anywhere! G'd Claaaaaawww!" but it never came, making G'd look like a shouting idiot with his hand up. "Yeah...weapons too..." "Daheck..." Meanwhile... "MY LIGHTNING POWERS ARE GONE, WHAT THE HECK?! AND WHERE ARE MY SLUGGERS?!" "Adam, calm down. We'll get through this together, boy." replied his father, Magnus. "I told you to stay back- why didn't you listen? You never listen to me anymore!" scolded Adam's mother/Magnus' wife. "Is this really the time to argue, Tetra?!" "I told you to stay back- why didn't you listen? You never listen to me anymore!" scolded Ultraman, who was embarrassed around his fellow Ultra Brothers. "I'M SORRY DADDY D;" replied Junior. "You better not go around studying people without their permission..." Zora came up to him. "It's been a while, Ultraman." "You're...not the Zora I know, are you?" "Ah, whatever. This multiverse stuff screws with our heads sometimes... anyway, while I was looking around...I saw a recoloured Zero..." said Zora, referring to Seven AX who wasn't too far away. "I told you to stay back- why didn't you listen? You never listen to me anymore!" scolded 0. "SHUT UP, I'M THE CHOSEN ONE! IT'S IN MY NAME!! I'LL SAVE EVERYONE HERE!!! IT IS MY DESTINY!!!!" "I'm going to talk to your grandfather about this..." "Wait...that's ZERO-SAN!!!" "ZERO-SAN!!!!" "Oh gosh...so, you're supposed to be my descendant from the future?" "Uh, yeah, um...is me meeting you here going to destroy space and time?" asked Aegis to his ancestor, thankfully from another universe. And Tiga and his children Prime and Zeperion stuck close together, calm and collected. G'd saw this stuff happening and felt as sad as Sadfish. "Who the -cough- -cough- are you supposed to be?" asked Heckari, a black coloured Hikari, to Star. "I'm Ultraman Star, nice to meet you!" "Ah, *beep* off..." D: Suddenly, there was an announcement...that came out of nowhere. "Attention all fighters, now that you are all present, allow me to explain what is going on..." "Let us out of here or we'll make you regret it!" shouted someone, and Ultras nearby were shouting as well after that. "You have been specifically selected, other than a few...accidents...to join our ritualistic Great Taisen. You shall follow our every order, or your world will be completely wiped out." "The what?" "Look, I don't really know, man. Something something about some ancient story blah blah blah summon the greatest warriors from the universe blah blah blah fight to the death for the ultimate power something something something you get the point...and that is, you have to fight lots of stuff, and each other." "What the ****?" said Heckari. "Alright, here are the rules..." #No weapons including natural ones #No fusions #No team ups unless stated otherwise #No form changes #No power ups Hearing these riduculous rules, most of the captive Ultras started to worry. Part 2 "WHAT MAKE YOU THINK WE'LL LISTEN TO YOU?!" "Uh, if you break these rules, we have armies of robots ready to crush your home universe." "YOU MONSTER!!!" "Hey I'm just the announcer...yeesh...I've gotta earn a living too you know..." "Any other stupid things to say?" "I don't get paid enough for this Uh, yeah. In this first round you guys are going to have to fight lots of monsters and that's about it. If you survive, you'll go on to the next round and I'll brief you about it when the time comes. Oh and, for your info, time is all wonky in here so when you get back home everything should be just fine. Alright, that's it from me for now, good luck." The forcefields openned up and the fighters were unleashed onto an arena of a planet. It was about the size of 10 Earths, and it was barren. Nothing but vast oceans, desert, and mountains. Monsters appeared out of nowhere, and everyone had their own opponent. It was a long and tough battle, with a deaths on each side, but in the end most of the Ultras made it out alive. 3 rounds to go. Part 3 Round 2 was about to begin. This time, the Ultras had to fight in doubles. While on the battlefield of a planet, during the previous round, a few young Ultras planned to meet up. In a corner of their holding cell, three of them were already getting together. "Blizzard! Oh my gosh I thought you died!" said Lightning, or rather, Adam. "Do I know you...? wait...Lightning...? what did they do to you?!" "Those damn guys not only took my Sluggers, but my lightning powers too...this SUCKS!" A red coloured Zero approached him. "Hey. I'm Seven AX, nice to have you here." "Are you sure your name isn't Zero?" replied Adam, or, Lightning. "Dude what the heck!" scolded Blizzard. "Yeah I get that a lot..." Meanwhile, Prime was discussing with his family. "So...yeah. We'll come up with something and stop this nonsense before we all get killed. What do you think, dad?" "...The time of Tiga...is over." Prime and Zeperion were shocked by that answer. "But..." said Tiga, as he put his hand on his son's shoulder. "...I believe in you, Prime." "I..." "..good luck, Prime..." said Zeperion. "..." With that, the son of Tiga meets up with the other three. "So, you and your friends are planning to put an end to this halfway, huh?" said Zero. "Yeah. We'll think of something. We just need a distraction." said Aegis. "Heh! Will do. Just don't disappoint me, alright?" "Yes, sir." "I'M THE CHOSEN ONE!!!!!" 'screamed' Chosen One to the congregating Ultras. "I WILL SAVE US ALL!!! IT'S...IT'S......MY FATE!!!!" 0 came and pulled his son away. "So...Hey. I'm Ultraman Heckari at your ''-cough-''ing service." "I'm Ultraman Star, and I wanna help too!" "Yugo here, I'm just tagging along because I have a planet to get back to ASAP..." Zora and Junior went up to them. "It took a bit of convincing, but my dad allowed me to help you guys!" said Junior. "But not without me." said Zora. "Right..." "Um..." said G'd. "We've been waiting for you." "Uh...Hi, I'm G'd...uh...sitting around doing nothing won't get us anywhere!" "..." was pretty much everyone's reaction. "Perhaps I may be of assistance." said a purple and grey Ultrawoman. "Who are you supposed to be...? We didn't invite you..." "Petty mortals...I am Nephthys, Daughter of Z the Necrobane, Mistress of Death! And my father has sent me here to bring death to...let's call them, a common enemy." "You sound like a bad guy." said Junior. She and a few others facepalmed. Spoiler came over to them. "Finally made it. Sitting around doing nothing won't get us anywhere, right?" "Alright...so what's the plan?" asked Yugo. "We finish uo whatever they throw at us and then go off and find the bad guys and kill them! They've got to be around here somewhere..." said Aegis. "Our target...is not on this planet. No, they're up there..." said Nephthys, looking up to the 'moon'. "What the ****?" said Heckari. "How do you know?" asked Star "My father tells me things." "Then, 'Mistress of Death', why are you down here...?" asked Prime. "I don't know and I'm not in a position to question him. His word is law and I choose to abide by that. You can stop the suspicion - if I was sent here to kill you lot I would already have done it." "Fine, but this 'target' beong offworld is going to makes thing a lot more difficult." said Zora. "Not to mention that that whole planet is covered by a barrier." said AX. Everyone turned to him. "It's true, this whole planet is covered in some shield...but on such a large scale, I doubt it would hold up very well, but then again, if they have the technology to do it they..." "We'll just shoot our beams at it and hopefully it will shatter. It's worth a try." said Blizzard. "Attention all fighters. Round 2 starts now. Get in pairs." said the announcer. Their containment chamber openned up, and the Ultras descended into battle once more. "I have an idea...stay close." said G'd. Part 4 Each pair of Ultras had an opponent to fight. The group stayed close together, and finished off their opponents with a combined beam while they were all rounded up. This made a huge mushroom cloud that covered them. "Now!" commanded Zora through the smoke. They flew up high above the mushroom cloud, and were approaching the barrier. Meanwhile, on another planet, a race called Biuars cheered at the screens where they could wtch the foght unfold from safe distance. At the sight of the mushroom cloud, they thought our heroes got themselves destroyed by their own beams. Only Zora, Junior, and Yugo remained. The rest of them flew high up and shot their beams at the barrier, hoping to break it, but they were suddenly sucked in by a swrling portal, and were thrown into a building of sorts. "What the ****?" "Huh...what?" said Spoiler in confusion. "Someone opened a portal!" said Blizzard. "Have we been caught?!" said Aegis. "Well, at least we're still all together. Right, Junior?" said Adam. "Wait...Junior? Didn't you stay behind to distract them?" asked G'd. "Uhmm..." Junior changed back to his true form. "ULTRAMAN PRINCE!" shouted Star. Some guard-looking guys came in from another room. "Intruders! Get them!" They were easily knocked unconcious. They crew decided to explore, and whack some more guards long the way without alerting anyone. It appeared that they were in some sort of...castle? Of course, it looked quite like a storeotypical castle, with suits of armour and carpets and stuff, but the whole place was painted in many shades of red. They also noticed something strange - some of its rooms were full of nothing. Eventually they stumbled upon large doors. Meanwhile... "I'm going to get a good look at what's going on..." said someone. He looked like a figure of high authority, possibly the king of the castle. His body was swahed in regal red and blue-coloured robes and his face was hidden under a golden mask, that had a purple stone on its forehead. "Uh, shall I erm, announce your arrival, sir?" said the announcer guy, who was revealed to be a humanoid as well. "Heh." said the king, who disappeared after that, and reappeared floating in the sky on the planet where the other Ultras were fighting. "Ladies and gentlemen...the Fight King has come! All hail the Fight King!!!" said the announcer, while the figure simply floated, with his arms crossed in front of him, looking down upon the Ultras who looked up at him with surprise. "What kind of title is Fight King?" asked Ultraman Whatever. "That must be the guy who put us here! GET HIM!!!" shouted Super Powered. Immediately, dozens of Ultras rushed at him, abandoning their battle with the monsters. But the Fight King opened up his hands into palms, and sent shockwaves that knocked them away. The next wave approached, and he shot them with explosive bullets and beams. Those who tried range attacks had their beams and projectiles warped and sent flying somehwere else, unable to land a single hit. Then, four friends named Bushido, Hitomi, Scarlet, and Zircon along with a few others rushed at him. They were hit by what seemed to be lightning bolts right on their colour timer or whatever other equivalent, and they were disintegrated. "Disappointing..." said the Fight King. "FIGHT KING! I WILL DEFEAT YOU, FOR I AM THE CHOSEN ONE!!!!!" The Fight King simply ignored him and reappeared back in the announcer's room. "Destroy their home worlds." "All of them, sir?" "All of them! This would send a message to anyone who dares try to pull a stunt like that again." With a gulp, and some guilt in him, the announcer pressed a button to contact someone. "Uh, boss wants to destory their universes." he said. The Ultras who attacked the Fight King, the live ones anyway, were suddenly back in their universes...but they had to face against millions, or billions of robots ready to crush them and everything they knew. The Fight King sensed something. "They got in? Well then, preoare for your 'grand entrance', they'll be shocked to see you..." he said, telepathically. "S-sir, is something happening...?" "...I think I have guests to entertain..." and then he teleported again. Part 5 "Are you sure we should go in here?" asked Prime. "Yeah! The sooner we find and kill this guy, the better!" said Adam. He touched the metal doorknob, and there was some static electricity. Adam exploded in a big spark, and he was Ultraman Lightning once more. "WOO!" So they opened the doors to a huge hall, or theatre. The Fight King was there. "That's him...my - sorry, our target." stated Nephthys. "Hello, you wretches. Welcome to the Fight King's lair. Unfortunately you are all going to have to die now." he snapped his fingers and a few robots called Yorjimborgs appeared out of portals. They were of humanoid shape, made with blocky designs and had the look of a stereotypical Super Robot. On each arm was a gun and a blade, and several other tools. There was one for each Ultra to fight. "Before I let you die an excruciating death, I'll introduce you to my...hmm...partner in crime. He has been very helpful, alerting me of your prescence and all." Telekinetically he moved a pair of red curtains to the side, and on the stage there was a MS Paint stickman-looking thing. On his head was a dunce's conical hat with the word 'dunce' crossed out and had the word 'stronkest' poorly written next to it. "What the ****?" "The hell is that?!" shouted Seven AX, horrified by its appearance. "ULTIMATE?!" shouted G'd. "Ultimate" "YOU'RE ALIVE?!" shouted Spoiler. "I am UUUlltimate. And Ultimate is the stronkest." "Now...have fun!" said the Fight King before leaving through another portal, laughing at them. The gang got into fighting stance and Ultimate just stood there. The Yorjimborgs were ready to launch an attack. They shot their gattling guns at the group, who put up a combined barrier and pushed forward through the gunfire. Even at melee combat, the Ultras struggled. "Ultimate! What are you doing?!" shouted Aegis who got shot with a barrage of bullets after that. "..." "TRAITOR!" shouted Blizzard, as he shoved a Yorjimborg away after narrowly dodging ints blade amrs. "We have no time to lose, concentrate on fighting!" commanded Nephthys. Then Ultimate reached up to his dunce hat and knocked it onto the floor where it rolled away. He revealed some sort of glowing crystal on his head. "What the ****?" "Ultimate" said Ultimate, as he shot a laser beam out of that crystal. It flew up to the ceiling and split up, falling on each of the Yorjimborgs, destroying them all in a single shot. Part 6 "What was that all about?" said G'd, who was a bit tired. "Uh, thanks for the help I guess." said Star, confused. "You're a double agent?" asked Seven AX. "Yis" "So...was it also you, who brought us here through that portal?" asked Prime. "Yis" Meanwhile, somewhere else, the Fight King is somehow aware of Ultimate's defecting. "Traitor...oh well...let's see how you lot would like this?" he raised his hand, and a purple energy flowed through it. Suddenly, the whole group of Ultras were randomly teleported to different parts of the castle, seperated. "..." with a clap of his hands, Ultimate brought them back together again. "What?!" said the Fight King. He seperated them again. "..." with a clap of his hands, Ultimate brought them back together again. Again. He then fired multiple rays that covered the group in a bubble. Now they were immune to the Fight King's teleportation spell. "THEY HAVE MORE OF THOSE ROBOTS! I SAW A WHOLE ARMY OF THEM!" shouted Lightning. "What?! We have to destroy them all!" stated Prince. "I was in a storage room where they kept our stuff!", Star stated. "What the ****?" "We gotta get there and take our stuff back!" said G'd. "Alright, alright...let's split up, intentionally this time. Ultimate, can you keep up this protective field?" said Seven AX. "Yis" After a quick discussion, the group split into three. G'd, Spoiler, and Nephthys hunted down the Fight King. Prince and Seven AX would distract the guards while Star and Heckari went to search for the weapons room, and Prime, Lightning, Blizzard, and Aegis were off to destroy the remaining Yorjimborgs. But before they could leave... "Do you think I would let you go so easily?!" shouted the Fight King's seemingly diembodied voice. He suddenly appeared out of nowhere, shooting energy bolts at the gang, who put up barriers. "What the ****?" "Now's our chance!" announced Aegis. "Let's finish this now!" announced Blizzard. The Fight King levitated and disappeared. When he did, he left behind a small, blue spark or residual energy, which only Nephthys saw. "Where did he go?!" asked Prince in confusion. He suddenly reappeared again, hovering above the group while launching an energy beam from each hand. They only narrowly dodged, but then the Fight King disappeared again. "So he's that kind of fighter..." said Seven AX. Now Nephthys disappeared. But she was still in the same place, sort of. It was the same room, in almost the same castle, but whereas the other was red, this place was painted blue. "What?! How did you get here?!" "It's simple. I detected a change in your Phase Frequency and followed you here." "My...WHAT?!" "Fool, you don't even comprehend how your powers work!" "Heh. Tell me, who are you?" "I am Nephthys, Daughter of Z the Necrobane and the Mistress of Death! It was I who extinguished the light of the Red Death, released the sun from the Herald of the Eternal Eclipse and unbound Mevael the Lich! I have seen more bloodshed than you ever dreamt of in your prison of darkness. Death sustains me and feeds me, but it is sacred. Cast my words aside if you will, but pay attention to this. I have no fear of you or your kind, and by all that is holy I shall bless you with death!" "Interesting...you know what, I will grant you an offer. Leave those pathetic fools and join me. We will bring death to all worlds! How about that?" "Denied..." she said, and then Nephthys rushed forward with a punch. The Fight King caught that in his hand, and Nephthys kicked him on the side. He disappeared gain, this time leaving behind a red spark. Nephthys chased him back to the previous realm, where the others were, and then the Fight King tried to attack her, and when he failed, he warped back to the other world. This went on for some time, with each fighter being roughly equal. They zipped around and fought, and the rest of the Ultras could only watch. But they noticed something. Nephthys and the Fight King were getting ever closer with each warp, so they prepared their attack. With his back turned, the Fight King was punched by Prime in Power Type, knocking him back. He turned around and prepared to fire at his opponent, but before he could do any damage, he was greeted by a swift flying kick from the same Ultra in Sky Type, knocking him back even further and into Spoiler's range of attack, in which he unleashed double punches to the torso and then finished up with a hard uppercut. Staggered, the Fight King was then tackled from the side by G'd, who jumped up and slammed his hands onto his adversary's head, and the two were forced to the ground until G'd kicked him off. Fight King quickly got up, as expected of a man of his title, and then he saw Aegis, whom he tried to punch, but was knocked back by a powerful psychic push before he could hit him. Blizzard froze the floor underneath him, and trapped one of his feet in the ice, and then fired an energy bolt at him. The Fight King tried performing a double beam attack to hopefully wipe them all out, when Star and Heckari caught both his hands and put him in a lock by switching positions, having his arms wrap around his neck. Prince was nearby, and he kicked the Fight King behind his other knee. Now he was on all fours, and a hammer fist attack was brought down on his head, by Prince. Just after, Seven AX descended from above with a flaming foot and unleashed the Seven AX Kick onto the Fight King's back, shattering the ice as well. The Fight King got out of the way, and hovered up. Very damaged, his regal appearance soiled, and extremely angry, he decided to finish them all off. He prepared his most deadly attack, bringing purple lightning to his fingertips. Everyone was prepared to put up a barrier, but Lightning went forward, and when the attack was launched, Lightning withstood it all without a problem, being immune to electrical-based attacks. The purple electric bolts simply gathered around Lightning's arms. Helpless, the Fight King was completely shocked at their combined fighting ability. The group, including Ultimate, fired their signature Ultra Beams at him, which he tried to defend himself from, but failed completely. With his robes scorched and his mask cracked he had to retreat, and he phased through a wall. "YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY NEXT TIME!!!" he shouted. Part 7 "Dammit! We lost him again!" shouted Aegis. "We just have to make next time the LAST time then..." said Prince. After a moment to catch their breath, or whatever it is Ultras do, they were off. With new knowledge, that is the castle being built across two Phase Frequencies, they had to essentially explore this place twice. But how? "...Ultimate...please teach them how to alter their Phase Frequency..." said Nephthys, who couldn't be bothered to explain herself. "Yeah, Ultimate. How do we do it?" asked Seven AX. Ultimate put on a special armour called the Ultimate Aegis, one that looked like an MS-Paint version of Zero's. He became Ultimate Ultimate Ultimate Final. "We all need those things?" asked Blizzard. "No" "Then what?" asked Star. But Ultimate simply gave them a soul-penetrating stare, and it lasted a while. "...Ultimate?" asked Spoiler. He kept looking at them. And then... They were all Ultimate. "I am Ultimate. You are Ultimate. We are Ultimate. All of us are Ultimate!" "ULTIMATE!" announced the Ultimate copies, all in unison. And then there was screaming. The Ultras literally tore off the form of Ultimate from head to toe, off of them. "THAT WAS HORRIFYING!" shouted Lightning. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!" demanded Aegis. "Ugh..." said Nephthys, who was genuinely a bit disgusted. Meanwhile... The Fight King, severely beaten for the first time in so long, was full of fury. He sealed off the door behind him, and limped to his throne, where he sat down exhausted. He went back to the 'blue' world hoping he would be safer. "They won't find me if I'm here...except...for that b***h..." he thought... "So do we have a REAL solution?" asked G'd. They were all suddenly granted bracelets...that had Ultimate's face on it as a button. "What the ****?" asked Heckari. It was a genuine, non-rhetoric question this time. "Super Hyper Ultimate Watch. SHUWATCH." said Ultimate. With a push, they shifted between Phase Frequencies. "That'll do...I guess." said Prime. Part 8 So the group finally set off to their planned destinations. On the way they saw some guards and stuff but it was nothing they couldn't handle. They all split up eventually, and during their journey, they observed more strange architecture, such as doors going to nowhere, gaping holes where walls should be, and half broken walkways. But it all became clearer when they changed Phase Frequencies. What one side lacked, the other possessed, and vice versa. The oddities seemed to make more sense. This castle was clearly built with the safety of the Fight King in top priority, with practicality being ignored in some parts. Though everything they saw earlier, and are trying to reach to, are on the 'red' side, so what could there be in the 'blue' world? Part 9 Star and Heckari found the announcer's room. Why it is in this place, instead if somewhere on or near the battle planet, is something they couldn't understand. Safety reasons, perhaps. Anyway, when the duo got in, the announcer was frightened. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, I'M JUST DOING THIS AS A JOB!" he shouted in panic. "You seem like a nice guy. Wanna get out of here?" offered Star. :D Heckari switched phase frequencies. On the other side, instead of an announcer's room, it was a storage with lots of dust and boxes in it. "What the ****?" "Hey could you do us a favour?" asked Star. "Yeah?" "Get some guards to come over here. It's a distraction thing." "Aaalright...just don;t tell my boss...ahem. ATTENTION CASTLE GUARDS! WE HAVE INTRUDERS APPROACHING MY ROOM!!!" "Thanks!" said Star, as he changed Phase Frequencies and brought the announcer along with him. The guards stormed in through the door and found nothing. They turned around...and saw the Ultra duo, who beat them. Category:Fan Movies Category:Fan Crossovers Category:Taisen movies Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Emgaltan Category:BigD2003 Category:Sentinel 72 Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Furnozilla Category:Zombiejiger Category:SolZen321